


Gimme All Your Love

by midnightsurge



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fireman!Eggsy, Frottage, M/M, My friend and I marathoned The Smoke in one sitting, Rimming, just because, there will be sex at the fire station, this got slightly out of hand, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsurge/pseuds/midnightsurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” a soothing, male voice started hesitantly, “but… didn’ I pull you out of a burnin’ building a few weeks ago?”</p><p>	Harry nearly choked on his drink as the question registered in his mind, his brown eyes flicking to the side to confirm that, yes indeed, it was Eggsy standing there with wide eyes.</p><p>	“Fuck, sorry!” Eggsy apologised profusely as he held his hands up, wanting to help but unsure how to do so. “Ain’t meant to startle you!”</p><p>Or</p><p>Eggsy is a fireman. He saves Harry's life when a mission goes awry. A few weeks later, they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously watching The Smoke has made me want to see Eggsy as a fireman because why not.
> 
> The song at the bar - which is also the title - is called Gimme All Your Love by Alabama Shakes. Go give it a listen!

            Harry cursed loudly as he ran after his target, through the endless hallways and past an infinite amount of doors, startled passersby staring at them with wide eyes. That wasn’t at all how his mission was meant to happen; everything was supposed to be incognito. Harry was only meant to observe his target from afar without any sort of interference, but things took a turn for the worst when a loud bang sounded through the building, a fire following it not long after.

            It had to be irony up irony that the one mission Harry deemed simple enough to not need Merlin’s help was the one that went completely fucking tits up. He really should’ve brought the glasses with him.

            Harry cursed again as he ducked to avoid a piece of the falling ceiling, the heat growing nearly intolerable around them. The sirens in the distance alerted him to the fact that the fire brigade was closing in, making his job even harder with all the more witnesses coming about.

            With a renewed push of energy, Harry forced his legs to carry him further; he was determined to not let that man go, no matter the cost.

            Unfortunately, that was when the floor beneath him began to give way, the wooden boards breaking weakly in response to the massive surging heat. “Fuck!” he gasped as his leg went through, effectively trapping him in his place. He grit his teeth at the pain that began pulsing from his thigh; he’d more than likely injured himself to some extent.

            He quickly glanced around, trying to find something to use as leverage to pull himself out but there was nothing in sight. Harry was just about to give up and grab his shotgun pistol in a mad attempt to start shooting at the ground in order to somehow make the whole bigger and fall through it completely when he heard heavy footsteps heading towards him. He quickly put his gun back in his holster when he saw the outline of a bulky firefighter uniform, the fire brigade having apparently already reached the building and begun evacuation.

            “Oi, are you alrigh’?!” the firefighter called out as he got closer. “How injured are you?”

            “Less injured, more stuck,” Harry grumbled out as the plain flared in thigh once more. Merlin was never going to let him live this fiasco down.

            The firefighter finally reached him and though Harry could not really see his face past the heavy helmet, he could tell from the man’s voice that he was still fairly young. The uniformed man crouched down to take a better look at the situation.

            “Alrigh’,” the man nodded as he assessed the damaged around Harry’s leg, “ain’t gonna be too hard to get you out, bruv. I need you to hold on to me as leverage while I pull you out, ok?” He waited for Harry to nod before approaching. “I’m just gonna grab you from here, alrigh’?” he narrated his actions as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s upper chest. “And then I’m gonna pull, and when I say go, I need you to try and use your other leg to push up as well, ok?”

            Harry nodded and resisted the urge to sigh at the fact that he was a Kingsman agent having to resort to being saved all because he got his bloody leg stuck in a bloody hole. There was absolutely no way in hell Merlin could ever find out about this.

            The flames around them were increasing in size as they finally got him free, the smoke in the air nearly making Harry choke. The firefighter was quick to guide him to the exit, his arm firm around Harry’s waist. “Come on, we almost there,” the younger man encouraged him as the exit was finally in sight.

            Harry inhaled greedily once they finally reached fresh air, the sudden intake of oxygen nearly rendering him dizzy. He was instantly swarmed with paramedics pulling him away from the young firefighter, a grand commotion occurring around the area as medics went back and forth between patients while uniformed people ran around in their gear.

            “UNWIN!” a voice yelled out, forcing Harry’s face to snap away from the woman who was trying to clean the cut he’d gotten on his forehead from falling debris. It had been a long time since he’d last heard that name but he would never forget it. Imagine his surprise when the very firefighter who had helped him turned at the call, his gloved hands coming up to remove his helmet as he looked around for the source of the yell.

            “Yeah boss?” he called back, his hands ruffling his sandy blond hair back into something slightly proper.

            “We need you back in there! Sota’s callin’ for back-up on the second floor!” the older uniformed woman instructed him as she began to head back in herself.

            The young man nodded and moved to follow but hesitated for a moment, turning back to look at Harry one more time with his striking eyes. Once he was satisfied that the man was in good hands and in the care of professional medics, he nodded to Harry and put his helmet back on, turning around and rushing back into the building without a second thought.

            Harry could practically see the world slowing down around him as he took in the young man’s features, so similar to those of one Lee Unwin so many years ago. Could that firefighter possibly be the deceased man’s son? Was that really Eggsy?

            Harry waited until the young man was safely out of the building once more and his own medic was sufficiently distracted before quietly slipping away, determined to get the answers to his burning questions before the day was out.

In the meantime, he would also try his best to avoid Merlin so as not to have the tech genius spot his injuries and put two and two together.

            One week later found Harry standing in front of the fire station, his brown eyes critically observing the building and its surroundings. He had held it off for as long as he possibly could, saving his curiosity for things like the internet and catching up on Gary “Eggsy” Unwin’s files through the Kingsman servers, but there was only so much research he could force himself to stick to before he caved and sought out the boy himself.

            The only problem with that logic was that Harry had been observing that building for over an hour now and yet there was still no trace whatsoever of the younger Unwin boy; that was odd in and of itself because schedule Harry had pulled up had confirmed that Eggsy was meant to be working that day. His seeming absence wasn’t going to stop Harry from entering and trying to find him anyway. With a deep inhale, he took a determined step forward, his long legs carrying him the short distance across the pavement and to the front door.

            He glanced around wearily, hoping to find Eggsy before running into anyone else, though he was still unsure of what his reasons would be for seeking out the younger man; he figured he could always tell him that he’d wanted to say thank you for having saved his life. When he’d told Merlin so after the man had questioned him about his sudden interest in the firefighter, his long-time friend had merely glanced at him over his spectacles, the picture-perfect definition of unimpressed appearing on his face.

            “Just admit you’re curious about the boy, Galahad,” Merlin had called over his shoulder as he walked away carelessly. “You’re terrible at keeping secrets; honestly, you call yourself a spy?”

            “Curious? More like stalking,” Lancelot laughed as she followed after Merlin, ignoring Harry’s nearly affronted expression.

            “Can I help you?” a voice brought him back to the present, reminding him that he was there for a reason.

            “Yes, actually,” he smiled at the woman as he turned to face her. “I was looking for a young Mr. Unwin? I never got to properly thank him for his help a few weeks ago.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry, he’s not in today; I can tell him you passed by, if you’d like, Mister…” she trailed off.

            “That’s quite alright, thank you.” He nodded at her and made to exit. It was obviously for the best that he hadn’t gotten to see the younger man. The more and more he thought of it, the more of a bad idea it was to try to reconcile his memory of the late Lee Unwin with his living son. He should let the boy and his family live in peace without dragging in painful reminders of the past.

            A month after the incident, the Kingsman agent hadn’t tried to come into contact with Eggsy again. He knew just enough about the boy to satisfy his immediate curiosity as well as to convince himself that he had no right to intervene. If Eggsy had ever needed his help, he would’ve called the number on the back of the medallion.

            Harry sat on the stool of a dimly lit pub, his back to the bar as he observed the crowd, a glass of whiskey hanging precariously from his fingertips. He and Lancelot were put in charge of following a possible lead concerning the sale of a dangerous new brand of narcotics that was leaving a trail of dead bodies in its wake. The bar itself was packed, the musical attraction of the night having gathered quite a bit of attention as of late; it was filled to the brim with young people, which meant that Harry and Lancelot had their work cut out for them, carefully observing every person in attendance. She was walking the perimeter, mingling with the other audience members while Harry kept an eye out from his perch. They were both wearing their glasses that time, as Galahad certainly did not want a repeat of Merlin keeling over in laughter, his breath wheezing as Harry attempted to skirt around the explanation of just how in the hell he got stuck in a fire.

            It was just as the lead singer began crooning about someone giving all their love that Harry felt a presence appear and linger at his side.

            Now, Harry wasn’t egotistical or self-centered, but he knew he held a certain charm that attracted a fair bit of people his way; it was a requirement to master the art of poise and charm when training to become a Kingsman agent. That being said, he also understood the kind of image he was projecting in that moment; leaning against the bar in his bespoke, tailored suit and his gleaming oxfords, a glass of fairly expensive alcohol at hand. He definitely stood out, that was certain, and he could see that the idea of him was appealing to certain individuals.

            However, Harry was also not one to enjoy disappointing others, and so he chose to continue fixing his gaze onwards, hoping that the new presence at his side would get the hint without Harry ever having to say a word. He lifted the tumbler to his lips and took a delicate sip.

            His hopes were shot to hell however when he heard a delicate cough and the words that followed. “Sorry,” a soothing male voice started hesitantly, “but… didn’ I pull you out of a burnin’ building a few weeks ago?”

            Harry nearly choked on his drink as the question registered in his mind, his brown eyes flicking to the side to confirm that, yes, indeed it was Eggsy standing there with wide eyes.

            “Fuck, sorry!” Eggsy apologised profusely as he held his hands up, wanting to help but unsure how to do so. “Ain’t meant to startle you!”

            “It’s fine,” Harry coughed and cleared his throat, waving away the younger man’s attempts at helping. He placed his drink on the bar top and spent a few seconds collecting himself before facing the firefighter once more. “And yes actually, you did. I don’t think I thanked you for that yet.”

            Eggsy seemed confused for a moment before remembering the topic of conversation they’d started with, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck in nervousness. “Ain’t nothin’, really,” he said sheepishly. “I looked for you after, when a good part of the fire had been put out,” he admitted with a small shrug. “Just – just to make sure you was alrigh’ and all!” he rushed to add in clumsily.

            “Ah – I’m afraid I was rushed away,” Harry smiled gently. “My name’s Harry Hart,” he introduced himself, extending a hand.

            “Oh! Uh, Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin,” he stuttered slightly, accepting the handshake.

Harry instantly missed the firmness of the younger man’s hand when he let go.

“I… I heard you passed by the station not that long ago?” Eggsy asked hesitantly. “I mean, it might not ‘ave been you, but they said it was a bloke in a nice suit, and I get that you ain’t the only one in London to wear nice suits, but they said he was lookin’ for me, and – and I’m just gonna shut up now,” he ended his ramble by pursing his lips together, his eyes wide, ready to run at the slightest hint of disinterest.

            Harry took in Eggsy’s form, his dark gray t-shirt that accentuated the muscles of his biceps, the blue jeans that elongated the younger man’s legs, the fabric clinging to the thickness of his thighs. His dirty blond hair was shorn close to his scalp on the sides, with the top and the middle only slightly longer, the style accentuating the razor sharp edges of his cheekbones and his jawline. It had been years since Harry had felt those stirrings of yearning deep in the pit of his stomach. Harry had never stood a chance, really.

            “I did,” he admitted after a moment.

            Eggsy opened and closed his mouth a few times, a slight frown marring his face as he attempted to find the right words. “Why you ain’t come back since?” he settled on while shoving his hands in his pockets.

            “Because I did not think it wise for me to do so. Not with the intentions I had when I sought you out,” he added, fully turning in his seat so that he was facing Eggsy head on. “I came to say thank you. Or at least, that was what I had made myself believe.”

            The younger man had drifted forward at the confession, a hopeful expression on his face. “So… what was you really there for, then?” The beginnings of a cheeky smile were forming on his pink lips.

            Before Harry could think up of an answer that would reflect the truth while still giving Eggsy the option to refuse, he felt another presence at his back. He knew who it was before any words were even said, and Harry could practically feel the amusement oozing off of her in spades as he suddenly remembered the purpose for their little trip to that particular bar.

            “Sorry boys, hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The smile was extremely apparent in the tone of her voice as she reached over Harry’s shoulder, palm outstretched. “Hi, I’m Roxy.”

            Eggsy stared at her in surprised for only a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor and hastily reaching forward to take her hand. “Eggsy,” he greeted back.

            Harry could see the younger man’s mesmerizingly bright smile slowly turn smaller, not because he was any less happy at meeting Roxy, but more because it seemed he had jumped to some sort of conclusion on his own, his blue-green eyes darting between the two of them.

            “Eggsy,” Lancelot repeated with an even brighter smile. “I don’t think we’ve ever met… How do the two of you know each other?” she prompted, lifting a finger to gesture the bartender closer and pointing at her drink.

            “Oh, we don’t really know each other –” Eggsy started honestly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

            “He’s the one who pulled me out of that burning building last month,” Harry interrupted him. He knew Roxy was just messing with the two of them, just like he knew she was more than aware of who Eggsy was.

            “Oh!” Lancelot exclaimed in a perfect imitation of surprise, her brown eyes going big and wide as she gave the bartender money and grabbed her new drink. “My god, we heard all about that at work! Quite the frightful experience wasn’t it, Harry,” she nodded in understanding while taking a sip of her drink.

            “Roxy,” Harry warned her, shaking his head in exasperation.

            Eggsy watched them with confusion, unsure of what to make of their interactions. He was opening his mouth to speak when he seemed to have caught sight of something across the room, his expression darkening all of a sudden. “Listen, it was nice meetin’ you, Roxy,” his smile was strained as he dragged his eyes back to them. “Harry…” he hesitated slightly, his gaze softening as he looked at the older man. “It was nice runnin’ into you again. Good to know you’re doin’ okay.” He smiled at them once more before hurrying off to whatever had caught his attention.

            “Well that looks serious,” Lancelot remarked as they both turned to watch him heading towards a strange man whose piercing gaze was focused solely on Eggsy, a sharp and twisted smirk adorning his features.

            “ _Galahad, Lancelot_ ,” Merlin’s voice transmitted over their earpieces. “ _Seems your heroic firefighter might be somewhat connected to our case. Your equipment is detecting traces of that specific brand of narcotics all over the man he’s speaking to._ ”

            “Understood Merlin,” Roxy confirmed as they kept their eyes trained on Eggsy; it seemed as though whatever conversation he was having with the other man was taking a turn for the worse, Eggsy’s facial expression one of seething anger, while his companion seemed merely smug at having elicited such a reaction. “How do you want to do this?” she asked from the corner of her mouth, placing her glass on the counter behind her without looking.

            “There’s only one man here, but he’s clearly not in on this alone,” Harry observed, taking in the stranger’s appearance while keeping a careful eye on Eggsy. “I’d say he’s only a pusher, not a provider. Bottom of the food chain, as it were.”

            Roxy nodded thoughtfully. “Should we place a tracker on him? Might be better for us not to cause a scene and alert his superiors that we’re on to them.”

            Harry nodded, ready to move as the argument between Eggsy and the man in question escalated.

            “You grab Eggsy,” Roxy told him as she straightened up. “I’ll plant the tracker; then all we’ll have to do is wait, and you can spend the rest of your night doing whatever it is you want to do,” she looked over at him, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

            “ _Well. It doesn’t take much of a genius to figure out what that might be_ ,” Merlin added unhelpfully. Of course the man would choose to intervene _now_ , when he’d been silent for nearly the entire night prior to that conversation.

            Harry didn’t even bother answering, refusing to give her or Merlin the satisfaction of getting an indignant reaction out of him. Either way, they would have both observed him flirting with Eggsy through the glasses feed; there was absolutely no way they were going to let him get away with it in peace.

            Her smirk grew knowingly at his silence. “Alright then,” she shrugged, “suit yourself. Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

            Harry watched her walk away with a spring in her step and wondered for the nth time what wrong he possibly could have done to have ended up as the sole source of entertainment for two – very slightly unhinged – friends of his.  


	2. The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the fire station is coming up soon!

            Eggsy sat quietly on the couch in the unfamiliar living room, surreptitiously watching from the corner of his eye as Harry moved around his house, gathering a scattering of things into his arms to bring over. Eggsy’s lip stung badly and he kept wiping at the blood on his chin with the same napkin he’d grabbed at the bar before they’d made their hasty exit, trying not to let any of it fall on the expensive furniture he was seated on. Between the two of them currently present, Eggsy had been the only one to have accumulated any sort of injuries, Harry still as spotless as ever with his impeccable suit, not a strand of hair on his head out of place.

            The night hadn’t gone at all the way Eggsy had initially expected it to. When he’d first heard that one of his favorite bands was finally coming to town, he’d gotten tickets as fast as he could, practically coercing Ryan and Jamal to join him and offering to pay their tickets for them if they would just keep him company for fuck’s sake. Between all the hours he pulled at the station and the babysitting duties he had waiting for him at home, Eggsy never seemed to have enough time to do anything else in between. That night would have been his first night off in as long as he could remember.

            That being said, he’d caught sight of Harry fairly early on in the night; it was bloody well hard not to, if he was being honest. The older man had been sitting at the bar, the lines of his suit absolutely pristine as he leaned against the counter without a care in the world, his bespectacled eyes gazing calculatingly through the crowd.

Eggsy had thought of the man every day since he’d pulled him out of the burning building, even more so when Eggsy’s coworkers let him know that a gentleman wearing an expensive-looking suit had passed by the station looking for him. The gentleman in the bespoke suit haunted his wildest dreams, his nights periodically ending up with him gasping awake at some ungodly hour with a tent in his sheets that required his immediate attention. Eggsy was fairly certain he hadn’t wanked off that often since his high school days.

Gathering the courage to walk up to the gentleman and speak to him had been nigh impossible, even more so once Roxy had showed up in all of her classy and graceful beauty. Eggsy couldn’t quite get a read on the relationship between the two, but given that the man had been heavily flirting with him only a few moments before, Eggsy was sincerely hoping that meant there was nothing between the two coworkers.

            Of course, what was meant to be a fun night out had gone to right shit after that once he’d spotted Rottweiler hanging around, even after Eggsy had warned him away the last time. The young fireman had felt the crushing disappointment when he’d had to say goodbye to the man – _Harry Hart_ , fuckin’ hell even his name sounded posh – and went on to deal with that other arsehole.

            It wasn’t long into the argument before he could feel that he was most likely going to be spending the rest of the night behind bars as he watched Rottweiler’s sneering face, the words coming out of that arsehole’s mouth fuelling his anger even further. Eggsy had been about to snap and break the man’s nose when Harry had waltzed right into the middle of the argument, taken one look at Eggsy’s enraged stance, and went straight on the defensive.

            “Pardon me for my intrusion,” he’d said with a cold, calculating smile, “but I’m afraid I need to borrow this gentleman for a moment or two.” He’d turned towards Eggsy and had already begun gesturing him outside when the other man decided to interrupt.

            “Oi, granddad, this ain’t none of your business, yeah? Me and Muggsy here, we’ve got shit to discuss. So run along and find yourself another rentboy somewhere else, yeah?” the vile man had spat out viciously.

            “Rottweiler, you shut the fuck up,” Eggsy had grit past his teeth, his shoulders tense, body poised to attack.

            “Or what, Muggsy? You gonna hit me?” Rottweiler had laughed cruelly. “You ain’t even had the balls to hit Dean when he was beatin’ on you and your mum, you think you can suddenly start throwin’ punches now?”

            Eggsy hadn’t even had time to blink before Rottweiler was suddenly on the floor howling in pain, his arm twisted frightfully in Harry’s grip. “I would ask you to apologise, but I doubt your words would be enough,” Harry spoke calmly, uncaring of that man writhing in pain under his grip. “You seem to be a rather simple creature, so these instructions should be very easy for you to follow. I’m going to let you go in three seconds, after which you will stand, turn around towards the exit, and walk out without ever looking back. Is that quite understood?”

            What happened after hadn’t exactly been according to anyone’s plans; once Rottweiler had been back on his feet, he’d thrown the first punch, splitting Eggsy’s lip. With blood streaming down his jaw, Eggsy finally lost all semblance of control and launched himself bodily forward, tackling the other man to the ground once more while pulling his fist back and punching ferociously.

            He’d been lost in a haze of red and irrevocable anger in that moment, his heart beating loudly in his ears and blocking out all other sounds; it certainly explained why he hadn’t heard anything before being pulled up and pushed back, watching in a daze as Harry punched Rottweiler one more time, nearly knocking him out.

            “Come on.” Harry’s face was blurry as he came to stand before him, Eggsy’s vision unwilling to focus. “Eggsy,” Harry murmured, cradling his jaw in both hands and wiping the trickling blood away with his fingers. “Come on, Eggsy. Come with me.”

            Roxy had met up with them outside the bar, taken one look at Eggsy’s face and told Harry that she would take a taxi back home after ensuring that the older man would take care of Eggsy’s injuries, despite the fireman’s insistent protests.

            That was how Eggsy found himself where he was now, his fingers wringing together nervously as Harry knelt in front of him on the thick carpet, placing the items he’d picked up at his side.

            “May I?” he asked in a low voice as he slowly brought a hand up to Eggsy’s face, only moving forward to gently grab hold of his chin when Eggsy nodded weakly. Harry tilted the younger man’s face so-and-so, his fingers lightly tracing over the sharp jawline as he assessed the injuries.

            Eggsy inhaled shakily, the touch sending tremors through the rest of his body even as he tried to hold back the inevitable reaction. He could feel the anticipation building up in the pit of his stomach, his heartbeat picking up with every tense second Harry spent in close proximity to him.

            Harry cleared his throat and let go of Eggsy’s chin, looking down at the items at his side for a moment of distraction and grabbing the damp cloth. “It’s small; it won’t leave a scar,” he spoke up after a moment, gesturing to the injury. “How are you feeling?”

            “Yeah. Good, yeah,” Eggsy nodded clumsily, stilling only when Harry gently took hold of him again to start dabbing at the cut on his bottom lip. “Sorry,” he spoke up after what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. At Harry’s inquisitive look, he hurried to continue, “For draggin’ you into that mess.”

            “There’s nothing to apologise for,” he chuckled, still wiping gently at the cut. “I dragged myself into it. There seemed to be some bad blood between the two of you, if you don’t mind my saying…” Harry trailed off.

            Eggsy nodded solemnly, a strained smile pulling at his injured lip. “Just me stepdad’s goon. They been up to some dangerous shite lately; him bein’ there on one of the most crowded nights was no fuckin’ coincidence. I wasn’ about to let him do whatever he wanted.”

            Harry put away the damp cloth, his brown eyes carefully observing Eggsy from behind the glasses while still kneeling by the younger man’s feet. When he’d first read through Eggsy’s record, he’d found the restraining order Eggsy had filed against his stepfather, citing domestic abuse as the source of their conflicts. The man wasn’t allowed anywhere near the younger man nor any member of his family, and while Harry was proud of Eggsy for having taken the proper measures to defend them and himself, Harry couldn’t help but wonder at how things would have been different if he himself had been involved. “You’re very brave, Eggsy,” he admitted sincerely after a moment’s reflection.

            The younger man stared at him with impossibly wide eyes and Harry knew then on that he was more than done for. His body developed a mind separate from his own, his hands slowly inching their way back to Eggsy’s breathtakingly beautiful face, the pads of his fingers tracing the soft skin of Eggsy’s jaw. He trailed them over the wound on Eggsy’s bottom lip and he could hear the other’s sharp intake of breath, could see his chest expand with it and release, tremors rattling through the younger man’s body.

            The pink of Eggsy’s lips was hypnotising Harry to the point of return, the wound at the corner of the younger man’s mouth doing nothing to deter from their beauty. The thumb of his right hand inched ever so closer without his knowledge until he was lightly tracing over the generous flesh of Eggsy’s bottom lip.

            Meanwhile, Eggsy could feel his heart trying to jump out his chest, every heartbeat resonating loudly in his ears. He gasped softly when he felt Harry’s thumb at the corner of his mouth, his lips willingly parting under the older man’s touch. It took such effort on his part to not simply drop on his knees in front of Harry and just beg the older man to do whatever it was he wanted to do as long as he did _something_. The feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified as Harry pressed down on his bottom lip, the man’s brown eyes fixated on his actions like a man dying of thirst in the middle of a scorching desert.

            Eggsy couldn’t help himself from opening his lips just a little wider, Harry’s thumb falling into his awaiting mouth; Eggsy was quick to nip at it, instincts taking over as he closed his lips around it and sucked earnestly, his tongue rolling around the digit. He could just as easily imagine himself sucking on something else and the image tore a husky moan from his throat, his eyes slipping shut in pure bliss.

            Harry stared in awe at the vision before him, his mind unable to comprehend nor process the events as they happened. He could feel his the pit of his stomach dropping the exact same way it did at the very beginning of a skydive, feet stepping off the platform and body freefalling from thousands of feet above the ground. His growing erection pressed urgently against the confines of his tailored trousers as he kneeled there mesmerised, the blood from his head quickly rushing down south. “Eggsy –” he attempted to say but his voice broke with a groan when the younger man began slightly bobbing his head back and forth, tonguing around the finger the way he would were he –

“Shit,” Harry cursed vehemently as a phone ringing loudly disrupted their momentum, Eggsy’s blue-green eyes snapping open at the sound.

He was a thing of beauty, Harry couldn’t help but think as he took in the younger man’s dazed appearance, his eyes glassy and unfocussed for a moment before the situation finally registered.

Eggsy reluctantly let Harry’s finger slip from between his lips, his gaze sheepish and regretful as he struggled to pull his mobile out from his jeans – tighter then than they were at the beginning of the night. He sighed and held back a curse as he saw the number flashing on the screen, his jaw clenching in irritation as he shoved the device back in his pocket without bothering to answer. “That’s work,” he stated wearily, nervous about meeting the older man’s gaze. “I ain’t s’posed to be on call but I’m guessin’ they’re short on hands right now.”

            With that, whatever was left of the spell was officially broken. Harry cleared his throat and nodded, following Eggsy’s lead and standing up slowly; of course, that meant they were suddenly standing chest to chest.

            Eggsy swallowed harshly and forced his body into not reacting, no matter how much he wanted to rip off Harry’s tie and bite down at the defined collarbones underneath the white shirt. “Can I…” he started hesitantly, swallowing once more around the lump of lust in his throat before continuing, “Can I see you again?” He looked up from beneath his lashes, a deliriously hopeful expression covering his face.

            No matter how much Harry wanted to give in to temptation, to take that boy and ravish him six ways to Sunday, he knew what his answer had to be. “I apologise, Eggsy,” he pushed himself to say, turning his gaze away so that he wouldn’t witness the heartbreaking disappointment sweeping over the younger man, “but perhaps it is better if that were not to happen.”

            Eggsy felt the words like a slap to the face, his previous yearning draining from him at a sudden speed as the crushing sensation settled in instead. “Righ’,” he nodded, eyes darting left and right as he tried to think of something else to say that wouldn’t make him sound like some immature child. “I’ll jus’… get goin’, then.” He stepped around the older man, making sure not to touch him in any way, and made his way to the front door, stopping only a moment before pulling it open. “Thank you,” he remembered to say despite the current situation, “for helpin’ me back there and all that.” With that, he finally stepped outside, the door shutting firmly behind him.

            Harry stood in the same position for a long while, his eyes still fixed on the same spot where Eggsy had been previously sitting. “Fuck,” he finally said, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him all at once.

            Harry was clearly not the only one to think he’d behaved like a bloody idiot; a few days following the night at the bar, Harry was sitting on one of the benches outside of Kingsman HQ when someone suddenly joined him, plopping down on the seat next to him without invitation.

            “I know you’re my superior,” Roxy started calmly, her gaze directed at the newest set of recruits as they went through their morning drills, “but – and don’t take this the wrong way – you’re a fucking moron.”

            “Thank you for your valuable input, Lancelot,” was Harry’s immediate reply.

            “He likes you,” she continued regardless, “and you like him. You like him a great deal. I don’t see what the problem is.”

            “There are things in this world that don’t always go our way –”

            “Bollocks,” Merlin interrupted as he approached as well, taking the seat on the other side of Harry. “You’re making excuses for yourself, and frankly, I’m quite surprised at that, Galahad. I never took you for the sort of man who backed out when situations became slightly complicated.”

            “Slightly – slightly complicated?!” Harry turned to gape at his friend incredulously. “Merlin, the boy is half my age, not to mention the fact that I bloody well killed his father –”

            “You didn’t kill his father –”

            “– and furthermore, I am a Kingsman _agent_ for fuck’s sake! We aren’t known for our calm lifestyles and stable schedules!” he burst out, the anger clawing at him from the inside. He _wanted_ Eggsy, _needed_ him more than he’d ever thought he would need another person and that bloody well terrified him; he’d only known the boy for a handful of hours before falling nearly completely head over heels for him but he knew that future was impossible.

            “Harry,” Merlin quieted down, tone serious and gaze searching. “Eggsy is a fireman; his schedule is all over the bloody place and he’s constantly putting his own life in danger by running into burning buildings to save other people. You aren’t the only one who would have to put a lot on the line to make this work. Don’t take the choice out of his hands.”

            Harry laughed self-deprecatingly, his head shaking. “Are you suggesting I tell him the truth about what we do?”

            Merlin shrugged. “Why not?”

            “And his father?” Harry threw in there. “Do I tell him about that as well? About how he died because of a stupid mistake I’d made?”

            “The _truth_ , Galahad,” Merlin emphasised, his gaze serious.

            Harry sat quietly for a few moments, thinking it over constantly, turning the idea over and over in his mind. “You’re willing to take that risk?” he finally said. “You’re willing to let me tell the boy everything and risk having him take it badly?”

            “We have amnesia darts for a reason,” Roxy grumbled darkly from her corner.

            Merlin chuckled as Harry sighed in exasperation, the man standing up and departing without another word, leaving behind the other two still on the bench.

            “You think he’s finally gotten his head out of his arse?” she questioned out loud, her gaze trailing after the older agent.

            “Who the fuck knows,” Merlin answered drily. “Let’s hope so, for all of our bloody sakes’.”


	3. The Inferno

            It was only a mere few hours later that Harry found himself standing in the exact same spot he’d been standing in a mere few weeks ago, his brown eyes locked onto the brick building in front of him, his speculations and questions running wild in his head. He had no idea what he was doing; had absolutely no idea _why_ he was even doing it in the first place. Harry Hart was never the sort of man who would run so many risks for something as basic as… as…

            Well. Harry had absolutely no idea what _it_ was; Eggsy Unwin was a beautiful young man, there was absolutely no question about it. Not only was he very physically attractive – the boy’s jaw had to be carved from marble, there was absolutely no other explanation for it – but it was apparent from their handful of interactions that Eggsy cared a great deal for others. Choosing to dedicate one’s life and career to save others was not a typical or popular choice for someone his age.

            Harry clenched his teeth and tried hard to fight back a sigh, his thoughts continuously warring in his head. He should not involve himself in Eggsy’s life; it would be a mistake. Harry had already tried to meddle once, tried to give Lee Unwin a better life than the one he would have had in the military, but they all knew how that story ended. Involving himself for a second time would most likely have even more dire consequences.

            However, try as he might, it was impossible to stay away from the younger man. He’d taken his car intent on going home but had found himself circling the block around the fire station quite a number of times before he’d said “Fuck it,” parked the car and steeled himself for a conversation he never thought he would be ready to have. If there was one thing Merlin was right about though, it was that Eggsy should be given the choice to make his own decision. Harry owed the younger man that, at least.

            And so with that very thought, Harry steeled himself for the worst and finally walked into the fire station, his heart racing with adrenaline the way it would at the start of a particularly dangerous mission. He spoke once more to the lady at the reception, thanking her after she’d directed him to where Eggsy was, a look of curiosity spreading across her face as she took in his attire.

            “What you want with our Eggsy, then? He in trouble?” she asked him with a quirked eyebrow before he could make his exit.

            “I’m merely here to extend my apologies to him,” he told her sincerely, nodding at her and walking towards the garage where the fire engines were parked. His eyes spotted the younger man nearly immediately, standing near the truck and inspecting the gauges with a clipboard in his hand.

            Harry stood there for a few moments, silently observing Eggsy work studiously and without any sort of distraction. They were the only two there in that moment, the rest of the brigade dispersed elsewhere in the station.

            “Hello Eggsy,” Harry greeted him with a calm voice though he felt anything but that.

            The younger man jumped slightly, whirling around to face the intruder with wide eyes, the clipboard clenched tightly in his hands. “Harry?” His response was delayed, the confusion apparent in his gaze as he tried to figure out what the bloody hell was going on. “…What you doin’ here?”

            Harry chose to approach cautiously, his hands shoved into his pockets as some sort of childish self-defence mechanism he had never outgrown. “I came here to apologise,” he smiled tightly, wondering once more whether or not he was doing the right thing. “For what happened the other night,” he elaborated after a moment.

            Eggsy gaped at him, his eyes darting around and noticing perhaps for the first time that they were alone. “You ain’t got nothin’ to apologise for,” the younger man shrugged his shoulders, turning around to tinker distractedly with the gauges. “I ought to be apologisin’, yeah? You helped me and I… well…” he trailed off, choosing not to continue what he’d been about to say.

            Harry stared at the man’s tense figure, struggling to find the words to explain the actions that had taken place then. “Eggsy –”

            “Harry, please,” Eggsy cut him off. He turned to face him, his jaw clenched tight but his blue-green eyes still avoiding his gaze. “You really ain’t got to explain anything, ok? Jus’… forget it ever happened –” He was stopped from saying another word by Harry’s stealthy advance, the man pushing him against the fire engine with a modicum of force.

            “I’m going to kiss you now,” Harry whispered harshly. “Is that alright?”

            Eggsy stared at him with wide eyes before nodding slightly.

            A pair of lips were suddenly pressed against his, Harry’s mouth insistent as he kissed him the way he’d dreamt of ever since that night at the bar and maybe even before. He gripped the younger man’s waist and pulled him closer, his fingers clutching at the thin navy t-shirt in near desperation.

            Eggsy’s response was only slightly delayed; it didn’t take him long to get over his surprise before responding eagerly, if somewhat confusedly. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s broad and sturdy shoulders, his right hand coming up to pull at the older man’s soft hair. Eggsy let out an involuntary moan when he felt Harry’s tongue swipe along his lower lip, catching slightly on the scab that remained from that night’s altercation.

            Suddenly, he was being lifted, Harry’s hands gripping the back of his thighs and hoisting him up, encouraging Eggsy to wrap his legs around the older man’s waist as he pressed infinitely closer to him.

            “F-fuck!” Eggsy gasped as sharp teeth scraped against his lip, his nerves igniting and spreading like wildfire. He’d wondered what it would have been like to kiss Harry like that right when he’d first seen the man in broad daylight the day of the fire, the strength of those thoughts towards a stranger having taken Eggsy completely by surprise; even though the stranger had been covered in soot and debris, his attractiveness was undeniable, however Eggsy hadn’t imagined he would ever feel an attraction so severe towards someone he’d barely said a handful of words to. The first few nights following that fire had been a rather dreadful trip down memory lane back to Eggsy’s teenage years, constantly waking up with a raging hard-on that refused to go away. If he was to be perfectly honest however, even his dreams were unable to compare to the real thing; to the heat of Harry between his thighs and the pure strength of his arms as he easily held him up.

            “Oi, get it Eggsy!” someone suddenly shouted joyfully from the door, the words followed by several loud cheers and hoots.

            The loud ruckus caused Harry and Eggsy to part, their startled gazes fixating on the crowd that had gathered at the double doors. There stood Eggsy’s colleagues, each of them sporting grins and delighted expressions.

            “Oi, don’t you tossers have a job to get to?!” Eggsy yelled at them, his pale cheeks reddening in embarrassment as Harry finally put him down and took a reluctant step back.

            “Says the cheeky bugger who’s currently havin’ a rather steamy snogging session against the fire engine, hm?” one of them answered back with a smirk.

            Eggsy shook his head and grabbed hold of Harry’s wrist, walking past the group blocking the entrance and into the hallway. “Ain’t no one allowed in the dorm room, alrigh’?!” he called out to them as he continued to walk, deliberately ignoring the loud catcalls that followed his announcement.

            Harry followed him diligently down one corridor and the next, the skin of his wrist prickling under Eggsy’s hold, his body anticipating the actions that were to come. They finally reached the right room and Harry looked around curiously once he was led inside, the rows of beds on either side indicating that this was where the members of the fire brigade slept while on call.

            Eggsy was silent as he let go of Harry, turning around to close the door to the room, though Harry noticed there was no lock on it. The younger man then faced him with a sigh, his expression downtrodden as he bit into the same lip Harry had been nibbling at before. “What’s goin’ on, Harry?” Eggsy asked him after a contemplative moment, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the closed door.

            Harry observed the younger man before him, his inner voice helpfully reminding him of the words Merlin had told him just earlier that day. “I realised it was not up to me to make this decision for you,” he admitted painfully. “I cannot withhold the truth from you and expect you to understand my actions in consequence,” the older man elaborated when Eggsy stayed quiet.

            “You talkin’ ‘bout your job bein’ dangerous or somethin’?” his eyebrows furrowed as he thought it over. “I mean, the gun was sort of a giveaway –”

            “How in the bloody hell did you know about that?” came Harry’s genuinely surprised question, his brown eyes wide behind his glasses – he’d, of course, made sure that the video feed had been turned off.

            Eggsy smirked ruefully, still avoiding his gaze. “Our tunics might be thick but it ain’t that hard to recognise the feel of a gun holster. The day I pulled you ou’ of that building, you was carryin’ a gun.”

            Harry gaped at him for a moment, unable to process the fact that Eggsy had probably known the kind of dangerous man he was dealing with all along.

            “Also didn’ help that you was casin’ that bar that night,” the young fireman continued, unaware that he was sweeping Harry further off his feet with every new observation.

            “Explain,” he demanded, eager to hear the other man’s deductions.

            Eggsy’s eyes finally snapped to his, confusion and curiosity mingling together. “Well… you was sitting at the corner of the bar, perfect vantage point of both the entrance and the only other exit. You was also clearly out of place in that suit of yours,” he nodded towards Harry’s similar attire in that moment, “and you was clearly not there for the music. Your colleague, Roxy was it? She was casin’ the floor while you was observin’ from higher ground. Ain’t all that hard to put two and two together,” he shrugged as he finished his explanation.

            Harry was flabbergasted by the amount of accurate information the boy had been able to pick up on in so little time. “Congratulations,” he said after a moment. “Bloody well done.”

            “So s’that it, then?” Eggsy raised an inquisitive brow, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders in a little, every gesture a subconscious action. “Your job’s the truth you been withholdin’ and all tha’?”

            “In part, yes.” Harry steeled himself for what was to come, reminding himself of why he was going through with it in the first place. It wasn’t only his interest in Eggsy that was spurring him on, but the basic knowledge that the younger man should _know_ just how brave his father truly was. “I work for a secret service agency called Kingsman, independent of government influence and meddling. I knew your father,” he admitted finally with a self-deprecating smile. “Lee Unwin was a great man and he died saving my life as well as the lives of others. He would’ve still been alive if it hadn’t been for a mistake I’d made.” Harry swallowed harshly as he recalled that day, the taste of sand and dirt in his mouth easy to remember.

            The silence between them following the admission was deafening to the point where Harry could perfectly hear the clock ticking the seconds away as Eggsy took the time to absorb the new information.

            “Was you the one who gave me this, then?” he asked slowly, his hands reaching into the collar of his shirt to pull out a chain, the Kingsman medal hanging off the end of it.

            Harry swallowed harshly once he recognised it, his smile straining even more. “You’ve kept it,” he said.

            “Never took it off,” Eggsy admitted sheepishly. “So… me dad was a hero?” he looked up earnestly. “He died saving all of yous, righ’? That’s what he wanted to do with his life?”

            If Harry thought there was nothing left to surprise him in the world, he was clearly very wrong. “Yes, Eggsy. He was a very brave man,” he repeated honestly. “I think he’d be very proud of you and the choices you’ve made.” He nodded at the younger man, relieved at the fact that they were at least parting on even grounds. Harry began to head towards the exit when Eggsy’s arm shot out, stopping him as he attempted to walk past him.

            “There was a reason you was here to tell me all this,” Eggsy reminded him calmly, his eyes searching Harry’s for the answer.

            “I didn’t want to lie to you –”

            “You never lied,” Eggsy cut him off. “I ain’t asked you anythin’ but your name. Did you lie about that, Harry Hart?”

            Harry could feel his heart attempting to beat out of his chest, his pulse quickening as the younger man came closer to him. “No,” he answered quietly.

            “That kiss back there,” Eggsy approached some more, his gaze darting between Harry’s eyes and his lips, “was that a lie?”

            “No,” he repeated, his body heating up wherever Eggsy pressed against him.

            “Would you say no,” the younger man now stood in front of him, his hands slowly taking hold of the lapels of Harry’s jacket, “if I said I wanted to kiss you again?”

            “Never.” The word was brushed against Eggsy’s lips, their mouths meeting slowly in the middle, Harry taking the time to savour the taste lest he not get another chance. “We should,” he said between small kisses, “talk about this.”

            “We can talk later,” Eggsy breathed out shakily, his fingers grasping at Harry’s shoulders. “You can tell me all about your job and everythin’ else you wanted to say, but that can wait, yeah?”

            “Eggsy,” Harry held back a moan as the younger man ghosted bites along his jaw, “you might come to regret involving yourself with me without knowing the entire truth. My profession alone makes me a very different man –”

            “You ever killed or harmed an innocent human being?” Eggsy pulled away minutely, his gaze heated but observant.

            “No,” Harry replied, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

            “Good. That’s all I need to know for now.” He smiled brightly before diving in for another kiss, Harry responding eagerly in turn. Talk could wait.

            Eggsy was aware the only thing that stood between them and the rest of the fire brigade was that door without a bloody lock just a few feet away from him; anyone could easily walk in on them at any moment, but Eggsy could care less. He’d dreamt of holding that man against him for so many nights, he could scarcely believe it was actually happening. He shivered as he felt Harry’s right hand trail up his chest, the man’s strong fingers coming up to clench around his jaw, thumb and forefinger on either side of his mouth, gently pushing him away. Eggsy felt the whine escape him but he could do nothing to stop it.

            “I want you to be certain you know what you are getting yourself into,” Harry instructed him quietly; he could already feel his mind slipping away as his body gave in to temptation. After that moment, he would hardly be able to control himself. “Are you certain of this?” he asked once more, his gaze searching.

            “Yes,” Eggsy practically pleaded, his body aching to be reunited with Harry’s. “I swear, we’ll talk abou’ everythin’ after, just. _Please_.”

            Harry took one more moment to truly observe the younger man before nodding to himself, slowly tilting Eggsy’s head back with the grip he still had on his jaw.

            Eggsy’s mouth fell open obediently, sucking lightly on Harry’s tongue when he came back for another kiss, the fingers around his jaw slipping to the back of his head instead. Through the pulsing need surrounding his mind, Eggsy knew that he needed more, more of everything. He grabbed hold of Harry’s belt and tore it off, throwing it aside before attacking the man’s jacket with a nearly single-minded focus, breaking the kiss in order to speed up the process.

            Focus that he nearly completely lost when Harry attached his mouth to the side of Eggsy’s neck, his teeth biting harshly and unforgivingly. A loud moan slipped past his lips, wanton and unbidden but he could care less about sounding like porn star when the man forcing those noises out of him was Harry.

            “Bed –” Eggsy attempted to say, his nails scratching at Harry’s scalp as the man continued to suck harsh bruises around the sensitive skin on his collar. His nerves sang as he stood on the tip of his toes to get as close as possible to the older man’s devilish mouth. “Come _on_ ,” he choked out with a gasp, his hips rutting forward in vain to seek relief.

            Harry was quick to pull off Eggsy’s t-shirt once he’d managed to detach his teeth from the tempting strip of skin. He let the younger man shove the jacket off his shoulders, uncaring of where the expensive piece of clothing landed when his eyes were focused on the piece of jewelry the Eggsy wore proudly around his neck, the silver chain gleaming against his flushed skin. His gaze however was forced away when his was tie was flung aside abruptly, soon joined by his shirt and undershirt.

            “So many fuckin’ layers,” Eggsy complained as he finally removed the undershirt, his hands eager as they trailed along Harry’s revealed skin. “Fuckin’ shit Harry, you’ve got pecs!” Eggsy attempted not to drool as he took in the man’s lean and muscled form, a few scars scattered around here and there but they did nothing to deter from the punch of attraction Eggsy felt for the man in front of him, his blood boiling even hotter than it ever had.

            Harry smirked and grabbed Eggsy by the edge of his trousers, dragging both of them to the nearest bed and stopping at the foot of it. He made sure to keep up eye contact with the younger man as he slowly dropped to his knees, his lips trailing lightly against Eggsy’s own defined muscles, his fingers running over the silver chain around his collar while mouthing wantonly at the trail that led from Eggsy’s lower abdomen to the top of his trousers.

            Eggsy’s breath hitched and his toes curled at the sight in front of him, his jaw falling open without his knowledge as he watched a kneeling Harry undo Eggsy’s boots, pulling them off one by own, by fingers trailing lightly and teasingly against the bone of Eggsy’s ankle. It wasn’t long before Harry was working on pulling the button of Eggsy’s trousers open, the material tugged down and away once Eggsy stepped out of them.

            “So lovely,” Harry murmured as he kissed along the strong muscle of the younger man’s thighs, his fingers coming up to clench at Eggsy’s toned backside. He held the fireman steady as he suddenly began mouthing along his lover’s erection, one last piece of fabric standing between him and solid flesh.

            Eggsy choked out a groan and nearly fell over, immediately gripping onto Harry’s shoulders as he tipped forward dizzily, his body quivering in unexpected pleasure. He could feel his pants getting wet from where his cock was leaking and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Harry fuck, m’too close,” he whined, his nails digging into the older man’s skin. “Bed, _now_. Please!”

            Harry finally acquiesced, moving away to place one final bite on Eggsy’s hipbone before standing up abruptly, his fingers grasping at the younger man’s pants and undressing him completely. Harry proceeded to lift him once more, hands tight on the muscles of Eggsy’s thighs as he carried him over and placed him neatly on the bed, pulling away only to finish undressing himself before eagerly joining his lover.

            Eggsy was lying on the small bed with his legs spread as much as they could be, his arms already reaching for Harry as he approached, the weight of the older man settling on top of him solid and reassuring. His nerves were on fire and begging for release, his hips already thrusting upward in search of any kind of friction, a strangled moan escaping from the bottom of his stomach as his erection brushed against Harry’s.

            “Fuck,” Harry cursed, his eyes clenching tightly as he thrust down in response. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated again, “I haven’t got anything with me,” he admitted after a moment, his entire body tensing with realisation. “Fucking _shit_.”

            “No!” Eggsy whined, his hands scrambling for purchase on Harry’s back when the man began to reluctantly pull away. “Just –” he huffed and lifted his legs, wrapping them firmly around Harry’s waist and forcing him closer. “Just like this –” a strangled moan tore from him as he finally found the friction he sought after, his thighs tightening further in response.

            Harry gasped and let his body answer instinctively, his hips thrusting down harshly, eliciting another shout from his younger lover.

            “Yes,” Eggsy hissed, throwing his head back while his hands wandered down to Harry’s firm arse, his grip bruising and encouraging as he dug his fingers into the firm flesh and _pulled_.

            They were both too wound up to last that much longer; their movements were frantic, perspiration making the slide of their bodies against each other that much slicker, the heat climbing between them to unstoppable heights. The bed beneath them creaked alarmingly, the sturdiness of the single bed questionable but neither of them could bring themselves to care. They were hardly able to stay quiet, loud cries punching out of Eggsy with every thrust, Harry’s moans joining into the mix.

            Harry could scarcely believe what was happening; he leaned over to kiss the same lips that had tempted him only a few nights before, their pink color even more tantalising as Eggsy’s cheeks flushed red with exertion and excitement. He nipped lovingly at them, his tongue peeking out to trace them.

            It was as if a wave of fire had caught Eggsy off-guard; one moment he was kissing Harry, his hips moving in tandem with the older man, the friction beautiful and hypnotising, and the next he was nearly blacking out, sight leeching from his eyes as an explosion of immense heat took over. He knew his body was shaking under the onslaught but he could hardly feel it, wave after wave rocking through him.

            Harry stared in rapt awe as Eggsy came, his lover’s eyes slipping shut and his temptingly pink mouth falling open wordlessly; the younger man’s hold on him tightened, his nails digging scratches onto the skin of Harry’s lower back as they dragged upwards. Harry thrust forward a few more times before he found himself following Eggsy over the edge, his forehead resting in the crook of his lover’s neck as he rode his orgasm through, the muscles of his arms tensing to hold the rest of his body up.

            They panted noisily in the otherwise quiet room, still thoroughly entwined but refusing to move despite the mess cooling stickily between them. After a moment, Eggsy hesitantly lifted a hand, his fingers lightly trailing along Harry’s jaw.

            “Hav’ta say,” Eggsy spoke up softly, his voice a little hoarse, “it was worth the wait.” He smiled crookedly, his white teeth gleaming.

            Harry chuckled, pressing a few kisses to the skin of the younger man’s neck before pulling away fractionally to rearrange them into a more comfortable position. They ended up on their sides facing each other, their arms and legs still lost in a tangle in order to fit on the tiny bed. “Will you let me tell you everything?” Harry asked him not long after, his throat tight as he thought of all the things he had to say to the younger man. He let his right hand wander back to the medallion, the gleaming pendant resting against Eggsy’s collarbones.

            “Hey,” Eggsy whispered, moving forward to kiss him, “you ain’t changin’ my mind abou’ this.”

            “You make your decisions awfully fast,” Harry chuckled at the younger man’s earnestness, his initial fears slowly drifting way at Eggsy’s show of honesty. “Then again, apparently so do I.”

 

***

_Epilogue_

            Harry’s head was a bit of a mess as he walked through the hallways of the fire station with haste, his worry overpowering any sense of decorum he might have had. He would have been appalled at his atrocious manners under normal circumstances, however he could hardly care about greeting Eggsy’s colleagues with proper etiquette when the young man himself was injured.

            “Down that hall, last door to your left,” Sota instructed him the minute he’d seen Harry’s near-frantic expression; the entire fire brigade was aware of Harry and Eggsy’s protective streaks towards each other.

            It had been nearly a year since the Kingsman agent had confessed everything to the younger man, telling him in all truth and honesty everything about his profession as well as the events that had led to Lee Unwin’s untimely death. Harry had been expecting Eggsy to pull away, to at least take the time needed to process the heavy flow of information but he’d done nothing of the sort. Instead, Eggsy had dragged Harry out to the nearest pub – as soon as they were able to pry themselves apart and get dressed, catcalls from Eggsy’s colleagues following them out the door – sat him down, ordered them both a round of drinks, and started off on a string of questions.

            “What was he like?” “He must ‘ave been good to ‘ave made it that far, righ’?” “Tell me abou’ Kingsman.” “Did my da’ like it?” “ _Galahad_? Really?” “…Her codename is Lancelot? Fuckin’ ace!”

            It had also been around that time that Dean Anthony Baker and his band of misfits had been apprehended by the proper authorities once Kingsman had finally dismantled the dangerous drug ring. The wretched man would never be able to set foot near Michelle Unwin and her family again.

            It wasn’t long after that before Eggsy was given the tour of Kingsman – both the tailor shop and HQ –, Merlin and Roxy instantly taking the lad under their wings and showing him every weapon and gadget in Kingsman’s arsenal. Eggsy had proven himself to be an expert marksman, his grin cheeky and delighted as he explained his past involvement with the Marines to a stunned Merlin and a grinning Roxy.

            Back in the present, Harry had finally reached the last door, pushing it open without bothering to knock on it first, vaguely taking note that he’d entered the locker room, water running loudly from the communal showers. The pile of clothes on the bench against the wall was Eggsy’s, and so Harry wasted no time walking forward, uncaring of the fact that he was wrecking his bespoke suit with humidity. There standing under the only running shower was Eggsy, his back hunched over slightly as he let the hot water cascade down his body, the dragon tattoo on his firm backside glistening appealingly; Harry had, quite remarkably, failed to notice that one their first few nights together.

            “How bad is it?” were the first words out of his mouth, startling a yelp out of the young firefighter, Eggsy jumping to face the newcomer.

            “Scared the shit ou’ of me, Harry,” Eggsy whined with an exhale, resuming his previous actions of rinsing the soap off of him. “Jus’ some bruising, is all,” he sighed when Harry’s gaze refused to waver. “Honest, there ain’t anythin’ to worry abou’.” He lifted his arms away from his torso and turned sideways, showcasing the splattering of dark bruises along the side of his ribcage. “No breaks or fractures, jus’ bruising.”

            Harry let out a shaky breath, the overhaul of adrenaline still coursing through him and causing him to tremble in relief. He hadn’t known what to think when he’d gotten the call from Merlin telling him that there had been severe injuries sustained on the last call Eggsy’s fire brigade had responded to.

            “D’you run all the way here?” Eggsy smirk oozed of cheekiness as he lowered his arms. “You’re out of breath and all.”

            “You’re a little shit,” was the only thing Harry said before he pounced on the younger man still standing under the shower, shoving him against the wet wall, determined to kiss the cheekiness out of him.

            Eggsy’s giggle turned into a moan halfway through. “You’re wreckin’ your fuckin’ suit,” he told Harry between heated kisses, his hands roaming over the soaked jacket.

            “I must be doing something wrong if your mind is on my suit instead of where it should be,” Harry remarked as he nipped at Eggsy’s lips, swallowing the answering groan. “Turn around,” he instructed, stepping away only for the moment it took for him to remove his wet jacket and tie.

            Eggsy obeyed him hurriedly, anchoring himself by placing his forearms on the wall and spreading his legs, hopeful for what was to come. He really hoped no one decided to walk into the locker room anytime soon.

            Harry joined him under the shower spray once more, uncaring of the wet clothes that clung to him. He immediately attached himself to Eggsy’s back, his mouth already attacking the alluring skin of Eggsy’s shoulders. He pressed his clothed erection against the younger man’s arse, the moan that reverberated throughout the room a reward all on its own.

            “Will you be needin’ instructions?” Eggsy teased him breathlessly, pushing back against Harry and eliciting a rough groan in response.

            Harry pulled himself together, determined to strip Eggsy of the ability to formulate words properly once he was done with him. He slid and kneeled down on the wet floor, his hands grasping at the younger man’s hips and holding him still. “Don’t move,” he told him.

            Eggsy was still facing the wall and couldn’t see the moment Harry moved forward with a purpose, biting the generous flesh of Eggsy’s pert arse before using his fingers to spread Eggsy open; he dove in without hesitation, his tongue greedy and warm while Eggsy shouted in surprise, his knees nearly buckling under the sudden onslaught.

            “Fuck – _shit_!” Eggsy moaned brokenly, his hands scrambling to find purchase along the wet wall, his forehead falling forward and resting against the tiles as tremors plagued his body. “ _Harry!_ ” he cried out.

            The older man continued regardless of his now completely soaked clothes, the hot water around him pushing him on as he made his tongue go deeper, his fingers digging bruises into the skin around the dragon. He groaned encouragingly when Eggsy’s right hand found itself tangling in Harry’s hair, clinging onto the wet strands and urging Harry forward, pleading for more.

            “So close –” Eggsy whispered brokenly, hiding his face in the crook of his left arm as he held on for dear life, tears of pleasure rolling down his flushed cheeks and mixing with shower water. “So _fuckin’_ close, Harry please!”

            Harry knew exactly what the younger man wanted; while his mouth was still occupied, he reached around and gripped Eggsy’s erection, tugging on it only a few times before Eggsy came with a loud cry, nearly knocking himself out on the wall as his entire body convulsed and his arm gave out, slumping against the tiles, Eggsy’s chest heaving as he gasped for air.

            Harry pulled away a little bit, trailing light kisses on Eggsy’s trembling thighs as he held the younger man up with a strong grasp on his hips. Eggsy’s right hand was still tangled in Harry’s hair and there was only so long Harry could hold off his own needs; he took care of himself in record time, the pleasure of seeing Eggsy satisfied more than enough to send him over the edge with a few pulls. The still running shower washed away the evidence of their activities, though Harry had no doubt the rest of the brigade had heard them already; he was fairly certain there was some sort of betting pool going around the station involving the number of times the two of them have been walked in on while engaged in ‘strenuous activities’.

            Merlin and Roxy were running those bets back at Kingsman HQ as well.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy breathed out shakily, still attempting to recover. “You’re gonna hav’ta elp me get dressed,” he slurred. “Ain’t gonna be able to do it meself.”

            “I’ll have to borrow some clothes from you,” Harry murmured as he continued to press soothing kisses to Eggsy’s lower back.

            Eggsy laughed breathlessly, finally shutting off the water. “S’fine,” he turned around slowly and urged Harry up, wrapping his arms around the older man’s torso. “I’ve got one of your suits in my locker, you can change into tha’.”

            “I see you took precautions after the last time,” Harry nodded approvingly, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s temple.

            “Think of it less as a precaution, and more as an encouragement,” Eggsy corrected him. “Come on. S’been a long day. Let’s go home, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaaaa! It's all done!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr!
> 
> midnightsurge.tumblr.com


End file.
